paradiseanfandomcom-20200216-history
Kregspider
The Legend As told by Tevio Tralondus, an Avalonian adventurer that has settled in Lyonessa "I once heard about a Slarish guy, you know what Slarish people are like with insects; they've never seen one bigger than their fingernail. Anyway, this guy called Runden Doshra is terrified of anything with more than four legs, he sees himself as a bit of a gangster and decides to go down to Vassago to see what he can buy. He heads to the black market and ganders at all the strange dodgy wares that the dishonest merchants sell, he eventually stumbles upon a stall that sells only poison. The man running the stall isn't even Vassagosian, he is dark-haired, angry-looking and tall so is probably from Zelthurzos. Runden is so intrigued by the poison that he spent almost an hour at that one small stall at the back of the market. Runden was eventually sold a crate full of mind-altering poison made from a special tree-sap harvested in Almalor. He rushed to his small boat and placed the crate right next to him as he began to set sail for Avalon. Upon reaching Avalon, old Runden decided to stay at an inn to rest his weary head. The next day he hopped back into his boat, four hours of sailing and he was making good time passing Astiroth but unfortunately there was a giant storm brewing and the sea was at its roughest. A man of the north however, he was stubborn with that storm and decided to sail through it instead of stopping at a port in Astiroth till it passed. The crate survived but it had taken a bashing from the storm. He got back to his village, Kreg, and told his closest friends at the tavern about his adventure... only his closest friends as he was planning to poison someone. Kreg was a small village, and it was very peaceful... well peaceful until Runden got back to his small house. It was sunset, and the sky was a beautiful warm orange, the cool night air blew into his small house as he pried open the crate. He was expecting bottles and bottles of mind-altering poison but instead he watched two very long furry legs haul a large rectangular body out of the box. The body dragged six more legs with it as it climbed out effortlessly before scuttling under his bed. The insect was the height of a large cat but as long as a man including those eight enormous legs. He quickly prayed to his Levathic gods before fetching a spear... An hour later, and he was discovered by his curious neighbours who had heard poor Runden screaming "Spider! Spider!". All they found was his carcass. He had actually speared himself in the stomach, the spear stuck out of his corpse and painted the wooden walls of his shack a brown-red with blood. Turns out that the storm had shook the crate so much that the poison bottles had smashed, the gas emating from them shot down poor Runden's throat upon opening the crate and made him see things such as a giant spider. Runden's body was given a Slarish funeral, thrown into the sea in a bed of wood, and left for the Sea God to claim him. To this day, the people of Kreg have been plagued by sightings of giant spiders. Hoaxes? Paranoia? Or the real thing?" Category:Legends